Many attempts have been made to utilize simultaneously the allied foot and arm powers while the arms also steer the bicycle. In the prior art the steering mechanisms pivot with the front wheel fork while at the same time imparting power to assist turning the wheels. Because of this dual function, inefficiencies result. For a person to crank efficiently the hand crank rotational axis should be more or less to the person's shoulder line, while the imaginary longitudinal cener plane of his body lies in coincidence to the hand cranks center vertical plane. In past devices the structure is such that, when their bars or handles are turned to the right or left, two planes will automatically produce an obtuse included angle. It is at these instances when the person cannot transmit an effective manual crank power because the anatomy of the human arms simply has no function to take care of this position.